Jobs and Missions for the Guild
by DeAmonQuEen
Summary: Series of different jobs and missions done by Fiore's strongest guild, Fairy Tail; from simple retrieval jobs, to bodyguarding, to monster slaying! You name it! And all will include my two most favorite FT members! Gajeel and Pantherlily! Read and enjoy! Rated: T to be safe.


Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy tail or any other fandom that may appear in this fic. I'm just a girl who loves toying with them.

DeAmonQuEen: Hello, this is my first FT fanfic, hope ya guys enjoy this thing as I have obviously enjoyed writing it. This fic is about, well as the title says jobs and missions for our most favorite guild, Fairy tail. The only difference it has from the real Fairy tail series is that this fic focuses on my favorite character Gajeel and his experiences in accomplishing missions and job request with other members of the guild, and not just with team Natsu but also with other characters that are a part of the guild, they are most definitely will be chosen randomly. I will also include pairings in this fic, but Gajeel will most definitely be paired with Levy because I love that pair, though I will do some teasing and experimental pairings of him and other characters depending on the situation or my mood. So without further ado, here it is my first chapter go ahead and enjoy.

Chapter 1:

Normal POV

Fairy Tail. A very famous mage guild located in the peaceful and magnificent town of Magnolia in the kingdom of Fiore. This guild contains quite a number of the world's strongest mages. But of course we are not here to talk about all of those strong mages but we are here to talk about only one of them. The mage that we refering to is none other than Fairy tail's resident mage Gajeel Redfox, the Iron Dragonslayer. His gruff appearance that is assentuated by the black-leather sleeveless tunic he always wore along with facial piercings and a spiky long dark hair adds up to his solitary attitude. He prefers to work alone if not, he works only with his exceed partner Pantherlily or in very rare instances with a certain blue haired script mage. But other than that he prefers doing things solo.

Of course there are special cases where he is required to be accompanied by other members of the guild and these cases are the kind that annoys him most. Don't get him wrong he doesn't really hate the other members of the guild he just isn't used to interacting with other people that go beyond his very short list circle of friends. But he can't do anything when those kind of cases crosses him, and he would rather die than to decline doing these jobs. Yes, he may not like his current company but he would never let it be the reason why he can't successfully accomplish a job. He has too much pride to openly admit his dissatisfaction or dislike to others. So he swallows it up and resolves to acting like these things don't bother him, which only fools those who don't really know the pierced-faced dragonslayer.

By now you may be wondering what's the point in all this useless talk about the iron dragonslayer, well all this isn't exactly pointless but merely a little information that one needs to know in order not to wonder why the same dragonslayer is being such a bitch in a few moments after you read this line.

Gajeel's POV

"Mavis' fucking shit!" I cursed internally as I watched the entire house get blown to smiderines.

I don't know how it got to this. I mean three days ago, I woke up and decided that I wanted to take a job with Lily only to find my cat/partner had already left for the guild without me. I didn't get mad at this, for this isn't the first time that's happened to me. Yeah, me and Lily are inseperable but there are stray moments like these where he would seek the comfort of his own solitude. I have those moments too sometimes, but I am not telling you any further. Anyway straying too far, you guys might be wondering what's with the language for my intro in this tale. Well you can't blame me, I've always had a dirty mouth so screw you. But what must really tick your interest is why I said such words. Well simple, today just isn't my day and I like to curse the whole fucking universe for letting a day like this happen.

To better clear things up I might as well start from the beginning, just right after waking up that morning three days ago and finding my cat no longer in our shared house. Yes, you read right, house. I live in a house because I like my own living space to be big and spacious, not like those cramp and dusty apartments that you have to pay a load of cash just to stay for a month. So I bought a house to live in that has a small lawn and a backyard in the middle of a forest of which I also bought along with the house. Going back, damn I keep straying in my conversation, I blame Titania for it, that punch she gave me earlier must really be getting me. Now I know why Salamander is so stupid, with all the punches and kicks he receives from the same woman, no doubt about it his brain must've shrunk to the point beyond repair. So finally continuing my tale, I woke up, found Lily not at home, and decided to go to the guild where I was sure he was. I also bought along a backpack with my necessities, I did say I wanted to go on a mission today. So with that in mind I trekked towards the guild. This tale must be boring you by now, I mean it's sure as hell boring me. But let's skip the part about my not so long journey towards the guild and go directly to the source of my bad day.

I arrived at the guild and immediately kicked the doors opened, entering I scanned to look for my cat. He was by the table with Titania and stripper. This wasn't new because he sometimes spend time with Titania to talk about swords or warfare and shit along those lines so I merely ignored him and went straight for the job board to look for anything interesting. I stood in front of the board along with whathisname-dude-who-can't-seem-to-decide-on-what-job-to-pick and started to look for something good. As I was searching I felt a presence of someone behind. But I didn't have to look to know who it was. The smell of metal and strawberry filled my nose indicating that it was none other than Titania standing behind me.

"Gajeel," she called in that authoritative tone that people seem to be intimidated by. I grunted my reply, not really seeing any need to use words. She must have noticed my reply and continued, "Looking for a job?"

Now this caught my attention, this woman wasn't really one who would show concern for what I do. In fact unless I do something bad she wouldn't care about anything I did. So to show that I was a bit curious as to why she asked, I turned around to face her.

I raised a pierced brow and answered, "Yeah. Why'd you asked?"

She crossed her arms, stood straighter and looked at me directly in the eyes then said, "Good. Then you will come with me and Grey on one then."

"What?" I asked almost yelling it in the process. I just couldn't seem to fathom the idea of working with this woman and stripper at that moment nor the fact that the two wanted to work for me in the first place. This just wasn't what I expected to happen that day.

"I said that we are inviting you and Lily on a mission with us," she said, irritation was visible in her tone most likely because I asked her to repeat what she said.

"Heard ya the first time. What I meant is what you meant by 'go on a mission with you and stripper'?"

"It means just that, Gajeel," Lily's voice said from behind the woman, "Erza and Grey here are inviting us to go on a mission with them."

"And tell me why would that be? What did they eat to want to work with us?" this I directed to my cat who stood or more like floated beside the scarlet haired woman along with the still clothed stripper.

"Lily and I were discussing about how we had never worked on a job together so we decided to see if we could remedy that. Thus I selected one that would suit the four of us together," this time it was Titania who answered.

"If you wanted to work with my cat why do I have to come along?" I had to asked because I really did not like going with these two.

"You are partners with him, aren't you?" stripper said joining the conversation.

"Yeah but he can go on missions alone if he wants I wouldn't have stopped him," I answered getting irritated with this conversation.

"He said that, but then I realized that you too have never gone on a mission with me either and you have been part of the guild for quite some time. So I had thought that it would be good for us, as members of the guild, to go work together at least once," she said this with great conviction that at least took me aback from giving her my next words that could either convince her to leave me alone or murder me on the spot. So instead of my intended retort I simply asked her what the mission was about. "It's a simple mission that asks use to retrieve a book that was suppose to be translated and elimenate the bandits that stole the book."It was simple enough but I still didn't see why I had to go with them. So I told them about it. "The request requires a mage with dragonslaying magic that's why we thought you would fit the job."

"What about Salamander? Isn't he in your team? Why don't you just go with him?"

"Natsu, Happy and Lucy went on a job together, they won't be back for another week. Wendy's got a job too. Laxus isn't available. So you're the only dragonslayer that we have at the moment," stripper answered.

Despite all these reasons, I still didn't want to join them, I rack my brain trying to think of an excuse to decline their offer, but of course Lily saw through me and thus found a way to seal my fate.

"Gajeel, this is a S-class mission just so you know. I think you should just say yes to it," he said.

"S-class?" my eyes widened because this was something I didn't expected. I haven't been in an S-class mission in a long time. I mean not since Phantom and I can't say I haven't missed it. So I didn't have to think twice to say yes to them after hearing this.

And that's how it happened. That was the reason why the four of us could be seen on a train heading for the small town of Besaide. You might still be wondering about my episode at the beginning, and yes we will get there eventually, impatient bastards. Right now, I'm still waiting for my newly established weakness to stop from kicking in and embarrassing myself in front of the two mages that joined our party. Of course my resolve could only do so much and thus the redheaded bitch noticed my discomfort and brought it upon herself to cure me. Cure my fucking ass! The violent woman downright punched me in the gut and I fell on sideways on my chair unconscious.

Well that's the last thing I remembered before getting awoken by Lily, telling me that we had arrived. I immediately stood up from my chair and got off the train, my companions were right behind me. I let out a small growl when Titania stood beside me. Of course she was oblivious of my actions and the meaning behind it because she was far more busy looking around our surroundings to noticed.

"I think we should check in to a hotel first so we can drop off our belongings, then we'll meet our client after that," she told the group and went ahead without consulting whether we agreed or not. I would've preferred heading to our client first. But as she said we had to drop our things somewhere. Damn the woman, it ain't our fault that she carries around that many stuff. But instead of voicing my complain, I along with the rest begrudgingly followed her lead.

Our group arrived at an small hotel in the middle of town. Yeah it was quaint but it was better than the other two places we went first. For one thing it was cleaner and the place wasn't going down. So we all agreed to stay there. We rented a four bedded room that Titania chose, saying that it was good to help us get to know each other by sleeping together in the same room together. What a load of bull if you asked me. And of course I argued at first, because who would want to room in with a half-crazed and half-distructive bitch along with her clothes stripping companion. Juvia would've been ecstatic for the latter but I am too sane to accept this. But once again, I was ignored by the woman who gave me a glare, not that it intimidated me or anything but I just know better than most people than to cross that woman. So here we were settling in the room. Lily and I chose the beds next to the window while the other two chose the remaining beds. After a few minutes, we finally settled our stuff, or more like Titania did, so we all headed for our client's place.

The walk was a long one, the client apparently owned a large estate up in the hill overlooking the town. This is where I kinda appreciate the redheaded woman's quick thinking of renting a hotel first to drop her things. I would've felt sorry for her if she had to carry all those stuff all this way. The four of us arrived at the estate and stood in front the large golden gate that protected the place from outsiders. Titania was the one who rang the buzzer to let whoever was inside know that we had arrive, an electronic voice was then heard after.

"Who is there?" it asked.

"Fairy tail mages, here for the job you requested," she answered but was obviously wasn't sure if anyone was listening.

"Is there a dragonslayer with you?" the voice asked again.

"Hai, we brought along our very own Iron Dragonslayer, Gajeel Redfox, as requested," she said gesturing me in the process.

"Very well. You may proceed," it said before a loud buzzing noise was heard and the golden gate began opening, "Welcome to Guado Estate Fairy tail mages."

We all walked again in silence as we approach the main door of the estate. Shitty rich people, I couldn't help but think as we walked. There were huge marble statues of naked men aligned on the edges of the path we walked, the bushes and trees were definitely constantly trimmed to look like animals, and the grass lawn was obviously mowed everyday. These are the kinds of things that I hate about rich people. They have all these cash to spend yet none of them would give consideration of the many hungry people around them, I'm not really one to start talking about charity or anything but I just can't help but get pissed off when I see them spending all these extravagant things on useless crap to show their status but wouldn't think twice to look the opposite direction if someone in need ask for their help.

As I was busy with my musing and insulting our client, stripper broke the silence going on between us.

"Seriously who in their right mind would put up all these crap in front of their own front yard? Even Lucy's dad wasn't this eccentric, at least you didn't have to walk a mile to get from the gate to the front door," he said and I couldn't agree with him more but I didn't say anything.

Instead it was Lily who voiced his opinions next. "Indeed, I would think that the owner had too much time in his hand that he spent it in decorating."

"Or he had too much money," I uttered to which everyone hummed in agreement.

We finally arrived at the front door, Titania was about to knock, but the door opened by itself thus revealing a very short and stout old man with white blond hair wearing a very pink tuxido along with a line up of, what I assumed were, his buttlers. He also had a strange mustache that couldn't be considered as anything but cat whiskers. So yes, he definitely goes top of the most weirdest clients I had to work for. But once again I didn't voiced anything but I did sneak a looked at my companions faces and noticed that they too were as disturbed by what they saw as I was but also kept their opinions to themselves.

"Welcome Fairy tail mages to my humble abode!" he said gesturing the entire house, "I am Selemore Guado, owner of this beautiful place, and the one who requested for your help."

"Ezra Scarlet, Fairy tail mage here for the job you requested," she said introducing herself the proceeded introducing each one of us, "These are my companions Grey Fullbuster, Pantherlily, and Gajeel Redfox."

"The dragonslayer I presume?" he asked completely ignoring Scarlet's introduction and focusing his full attention in me. There was a strange glint in his eyes that arose my defensive insticts which I had to ignore just to answer the guy.

"Yeah, that's me. So we're here for the job old man, tell us 'bout it so we can get started on it," I stated sounding more like a demand than a statement and earning a glare from Titania to which I ignored. To hell with the woman, I want to get out of this creepy old man's place sooner other than later.

"Ah, of course but perhaps we should take this conversation in my study for better privacy, yes?"

We all nodded and followed the old man to his study which was a large room with a big mahogany table in the center, infront of the table was an alignment of expensive looking sofas, there were bookshelves on the side with varied collection of books and a rug that appeared to be a dead vulcan skin, a large chandelier hung above. The old man gestured for us to sit, but only my companions took a sit, I merely took upon myself to explore the side of the room where the books were. From my peripheral vision I saw the old man observing me. Creepy asshole. But I ignored him and went with studying his collection. He had a variety of books about business and entrepreneurial advises, something I expected men like him would own, a few books on history of Fiore and some that I think were smutty novels, I snorted at those being part of his collection, you never expect men like him to be clean. But there were a couple of books that caught my attention. The script written on the side cover could not be mistaken as anything but that language, Draconian. I would know because Metalicana spent a hefty amount of time to teach me these things. But what the hell are such books doing in the hands of this old man, I'm sure as hell knew that dragonic scripts or texts are nearly impossible to collect, afterall I had spent a lot of amount of my time and money collecting them, hoping that I could get one that could led me to the bastard of a dragon that left me a long time ago. Besides the nearly impossible way of collecting it, there was also the part where not many could read the thing. I for one knew that Draconian script was a dead language and only dragonslayers that were trained by dragons or dedicated scholars could read these things. So either this man could read them or he just bought it to look good in his collection. Whatever reason I felt a bit inclined to actually pull the book from the shelf and at least see what was inside, but I had to restrain myself.

I must have been obvious to my inner conflict because the owner of the said books spoke up to me. "I see you've notice the rare part of my collection."

I pulled away my hand that was feeling the book earlier and shifted my attention to the the group. I eyed my companions first and noticed that I had not only caught the old man's attention but theirs as well. Titania and stripper were giving me a wary look that confused me while Lily sported a questioning brow at my direction. I merely shrugged their reactions and answered the old man.

"Yeah, I couldn't help but admire them though it makes me wonder where you got them. Afterall Draconic ain't a book that one could easily come by," I said but there was clearly an accusation in my tone.

The bastard merely smiled then said, "I have my ways indeed. But I assure I acquired those books in the most cleanest way possible." Bullshit, that's just a kinder way of saying that no one died while acquiring these things. But I'm sure as hell that they weren't acquired in the most legal method. "So you do not need to be wary of me." I already was asshole. "Though I am glad to know that you are a real dragonslayer that was taught by a dragon otherwise I would've asked you and your companions to leave. Because this mission indeed requires a real dragonslayer to accomplish it."

I had a good mental retort to that but it was stopped by Titania. "We are glad to pass the requirement then sir. But now, Mr. Guado, will you please explain further the details of this mission. Any longer and we may find it even harder to accomplish it," she stated.

"Ah, yes of course. Well then where to start?" he placed a finger on his chin looking as though he was thinking of something.

"Just tell us more of the bandits that stole the book and what kind of book it is so we can easily find it once we located the thieves," it was stripper who suggested this.

"Of course, well, the bandits call themselves as the TOMB RAIDING BANDITS, not very original, I know. Anyway they are a group of brutes that steal not only from people but also from the dead. They make it a habit to steal ancient artifacts and such. They have several hideouts in the mountain surrounding the town but their most prominent hideout is located in the old Zarconis temple in the eastern mountains. Their leader is called Shamier, he is a very powerful mage that has a magic that allows him to control the elements of nature. I don't know the details of his other companions but I do know that they have powerful mages in their ranks too, that is why I specifically wanted this quest to be an S-class mission just to be sure of the success. As for the book, you will be retrieving one that is similar to those ones, Mr. Redfox." He indicated the draconian books behind me. "The book they stole is the last part of my collection of that Draconian tale, it is very important so I could finish learning from all three books. The book they stole was yet to be translated, that is why I wanted you, a dragonslayer who was trained by a dragon to be in this mission, I know that dragonslayers that were trained by dragons are quite knowledgeable in the Draconian language which is why I am most certain that you will be able to find my book without a sweat."

"I am confuse. The mission said that we are only to acquire the book and capture the bandits responsible for stealing it. You seem to be suggesting along those lines that you want Gajeel to translate that book of yours," it was Lily who voiced this.

"Oh, no! I do not want him to translate the book. At least not without his consent but I do know his ability to read the book will help in finding it. The translation will be dealt with after everything."

"So in other words you do want me to translate the damn thing for you after everything?" I asked.

"Only with your consent, but if you do not wish to, then I shall not force you. I can hire another translator to do the job. But of course if you do accept, I wouldn't mind paying you extra for the translation."

"I'll think about it."

"I hope so. Well now that you have everything you need. You may begin with your mission. I expect the book be retrieved in no time. After all you are mages from the most strongest guild, are you not?"

"We will do our best not to disappoint," Titania said giving the man a good hand shake, then she marched out of the room, the rest of us following behind.

I was the last one to exit but before I could the creepy old man called my name.

"Mr. Redfox, a moment please." I paused and turned to find him taking the two books I was eying earlier. I watched as he walked towards me and handed me the two books. I raised a pierced brow questioningly. The man smiled and said, "I am giving them to you. I know of your plight in trying to find your dragon and I think that perhaps these books would help."

"You're just giving them to me just like that?"

"Well, it's better they be in your hands than in the hands of people who would use them in the most heinous way. Plus I know you would take good care of them." I still wasn't convinced of his explanation for his unexpected generosity, so I gave him my most accusitory glare, which he shrugged and continued explaining, "I have finished going through them and I actually have copies of their translated versions so those things are of no use to me anymore. Either you will accept them or I will throw them in my chimney fire to heat me for tonight."

Okay now that got me, so I had no choice but to accept the damn books. I gave the old man a short and low voice of my thanks, accepted the books and went after my companions who were already waiting for me outside of the house.

"What took you so long?" Lily asked.

"Old man wanted to give me these," I answered raising the books for them to see.

"Are those the books you've been eying earlier?" Titania asked.

"Yeah, though never thought he'd gave them to me. Kinda hit me by surprise that guy."

"I'm more surprise that you are interested in books in the first place," stripper stated.

"Oh, you'd be even more surprise considering that he has quite a unique book collection back at home," Lily confessed.

"Shut your trap, cat!" I yelled as I tried to swat my partner who simply avoided my attack and flew higher.

"A unique book collection, eh. I wonder if you have books that would interest me. You wouldn't mind me borrowing some, do you?" Titania asked giving off a very strange look in her eyes that was either something along the lines of love or lust that I would admit scared me to a certain degree. I didn't want to tell her no. A little because I was afraid of knowing what she had in mind so I merely nodded in agreement. "Good, I can't wait. I hope you have better collection than Levy, frankly I feel that she stopped buying my favorite books because she doesn't want to share."

"Shrimp's got a book collection too?" I had to asked, it wasn't everyday I get to learn something about that bookworm.

"Indeed she does. Truth be told she rented two rooms just to fit her vast collection," she answered.

"Two rooms?" That was a surprise even for me, I mean yeah, I knew she liked to read and I kinda expected her to at least own four to five shelves of books but a two room size collection well that was something. She just brought a whole new definition to the word bookworm for me. I smirked at the thought of annoying her about her collection, and the many other nicknames I had just came up for her. Gihee.

As I was busy thinking about the shrimp, I didn't noticed Lily's teasing smile he directed at me. It was only when he perched on my head and he said in his usually teasing voice, "Looks like you still have a long way to go before you impress the young maiden of your heart with your treasure collection dragon."

"I ain't collecting stuff for her you stupid cat!" I said as once again aimed another punch only to hit the air for the target had already flew.

"Of course not! But it is obvious that you liiiiiiike her!" Lily continued.

"Shut up!" I yelled, refusing to acknowledge the blush that crept on my face or the amused stares the other two mages gave me. Fucking cat! He's spending way too much time with Salamander's cat for him to take up some of his stupid antics. I'll make him pay for humiliating me in front of these two.

But my revenge will have to wait for later and we will be focusing more on this tale than my plot of vengeance. The four of us continued our journey back to town to our hotel not putting much effort in checking our surroundings as we walked.

Normal POV

Eyes closely watched the group from afar since they had arrived into the town. Eyes constantly scrutinizing and analysizing the four mages who were very oblivious to its stares. Normally such stalking would've caught the attention of the four but not these eyes. For magic was used to conceal the presence of the owner of these eyes. The owner of the eyes have been very much pleased of his accomplishment, not only was he able to learn of the four mages' identities but also verify the importance of one of them to the goal of their group.

"I got to tell the boss about them quick," he said as he watched the group that had left Guado's estate and entered the hotel they would be staying for the night, "He would definitely be happy to learn that we finally have someone who can translate the book. Shishishishishishi." Then the owner of the eyes disappeared from to the shadows, not noticing one of the members of the group come out from the hotel's entrance and stare at the lamp post where the owner of the eyes had been standing earlier.

"Must've been my imagination," he said.

"Gajeel what are you still doing here? Erza wants us inside to discuss the plans for tomorrow."

"Yeah, sure." Ignoring the uneasy feeling of being watched he settled to following his partner inside the hotel.

Gajeel's POV

We finally arrived at the hotel. The walk from the estate took a toll on all of us and no one wanted to go outside to buy something to eat, so we settled with ordering from room service. We all had agreed to do the mission in the morning. After dinner, we all each sat in each of our beds waiting for our turn in the shower, which Titania had so eagerly occupied first. Lily was sharpening his sword, stripper sat and waited on his bed and like the stripper he was, had already stripped to his boxers and no doubt that he even noticed doing so in the first place. Me on the other hand, was laying on my stomach on the bed and was busy reading the book I received earlier. Now, I never really openly show my interest in books like this but I couldn't wait any longer, I just really wanted to see what the books were about. Maybe the hope that whatever was inside this book might lead me to finding that oversized gecko along with Salamander's and girlie's dragons was what drove me in doing something so uncharacteristic. Luckily no one seem to mind me, at least not at the moment.

I was still a few chapters on the first book, which I had deduced was all about a certain young golden dragon named Auriscious. He was cocky, arrogant, completely imature and a pain in the butt to the nest he belonged. So far Auriscious seem to be the type who caused trouble to others and was an all round misfit. I had immediately lumped him next to Salamander because of their similarities. Though I have been reading for a while, I haven't found anything useful in the book just yet, but I couldn't seem to find it in me to stop reading. It was when Lily nudged me to inform me that I was next to using the shower that I decided to stop. I hummed to him my reply, sat up from my position on the bed, left the book opened, picked up my pack and went inside the shower.

When I closed the door, I knew I heard the three chuckle about a joke that I was certain my cat had instigated. He was the only one who had the guts to make fun of me. I also knew they were talking about me but I didn't want to listen to them. I don't give a damn what people say behind my back but I can't swear I won't react if I don't like what I hear. So instead I turned on the water and put it on max, dulling whatever conversations that is going on outside. I was a bit happy of the fact that the hotel's boiling system seems to work nicely despite the constant usage. I took my toothbrush from my pack and started with my nightly ritual not really putting much thought on the conversations going on outside.

Erza's POV

After my wonderful shower I was in a very good mood, not that I wasn't before I took a shower, but nonetheless I was thoroughly satisfied with how easy things were going for our group. I had expected at least one fight to erupt within this newly assembled party but it would seem that everyone is quite level headed, even though he was part of it. When I had suggested to go on the job with the iron dragonslayer earlier I had half expected him to put up a fight or something within those lines. Instead he seem to agree with me leading the group, something that rarely happened when I was with Natsu. That boy was always looking for trouble and never thought things through. He always would go against plans and cause more problems than solve them, though his luck was quite impressive, it was his destructive tendencies that always annoyed me. And him being the only male dragonslayer I knew that was raised by a dragon I had immediately assumed that Gajeel would behave similarly.

Yet since this morning he had constantly proved me wrong. Though he had the air of defiance in him, he seem to know when to voice his opinions and when to shut up. I also learned something very interesting about him today, because never would I imagine the rough looking pierced man to have an interest in literature. Not as greatly obsessive as Levy was, but it would seem that he too admires the written art more than most of the boys in the guild. And I was able to learn more about his interest over dinner earlier.

I had asked him about the books he had, more for the sake of my own curiosity and the other to help me chose what I wanted to borrow from him. I had learned that most of his collections were composed of history and music books, he had a few fictional books, five of which I was willing to borrow. And of course I became inclined to give him some of my old armor and weapons as payment for lending them to me. I had thought it was a better option to ask someone who eats metal to dispose my junk other than throwing them away. Our conversations ventured from literature to battle tactics to which gained the interest of my other two companions. I then saw his similarities with Natsu as he deliberately said that he preferred attacking the enemy head on than think things through. Though he was okay with planning ahead of things, he still liked doing things his way, much to Lily's dismay it would seem. I guess that the dark exceed must have suffered countless times for his companion's brutish way of attack, but I could tell that the exceed tolerated the man very much as I had done with Natsu. It was a good thing to know that me and the exceed weren't too different after all, and it was also good to know that the man in front of me, whose attention was greatly centered on the book he received earlier, was indeed a member of the guild not only in presence but also at heart.

This night I had indeed learned a great deal about the said man, and I was only learning the surface of him. It peeked my curiosity and interest to want to get to know the man better, it also made me regret why I never thought of doing such earlier when he was still new to the guild. But then I remembered why I never felt this way before.

As much as it pains me to admit now, I had never approve of master's decision to include him in the guild considering what he had did to the guild and to Levy and her team. I just couldn't find it in me to forgive him that easily, despite seeing the effort he put to be more involved in things of the guild and despite the many times he tried to save the guild like during the time with Laxus, in Edolas, during that crazy Daphne incident, and even in the events of Tenrou and the Grand Magic Games. I had seen him try to make up for the mistakes he had done. Yet I couldn't throw away the bad feeling I have from him making me think that he might do something to harm the guild someday. It could perhaps be my prejudistic self talking but that's just how I felt.

But now I know that the reason why I never could throw away that wariness from the man was because I never once gave a chance to get to know who he really was. Something that I will try to change starting today.

I watched as the man stood up to take his turn using the bathroom. I saw his reluctance to leave the book but of course he still did and went on to the bathroom. Once the door closed, Lily broke the silence by another one of his snide comments that he directed to the room absent dragonslayer.

"And he always teased Levy for always getting wrapped up in a book and not noticing her surroundings, when he gets more wrapped up in stories than her." A chuckle escaped from our mouths.

"Those two should start a book club and see who has read more things," it was Grey who said this part.

"I think Levy would win in that competition. Trust me she has read more books than we have in our library. And that is saying something," I told the two.

We continued with our nonsense chatter until Gajeel left the shower. He was wearing nothing but a a dark grey pajama pants which I assumed he changed while still inside the bathroom. He also had a small towel hanging on his neck which was using to dry his very long hair. As he did all this, I couldn't help but gawk at his physique, which surprised me greatly. I mean I had seen many male bodies in our guild but never saw anything special in them, I have also seen this man half naked for quite some numerous times, since he seem to always lose his upper clothing during his fights, but this was the first time I had somewhat felt physical attraction towards him and this was something completely new to me. I couldn't help but stared at the ripping muscles of his arms and the well sculpted abs and felt my body go a couple of degrees hotter. My mind had gone to the gutter when it had started putting all of my readings into its imagination along with the man in front of me. Oh, Mavis what is wrong with me?!

Luckily for me the object of my fantasy at the moment didn't notice me. Instead he opted to sit down on his bed and finish drying his hair. Allowing me to remove my gaze from him and shifted it to the occupant of the bed beside his, who happened to be Grey. I stared at the other for a few moments and mentally tried to calm my vivid imaginings.

"You okay, Titania," his voice resounded through my head making me turn back towards him, "Your heart rate's raising up."

"My what?" asked a flush appearing on my face, arising the concern of my other two companions.  
>"You also look red. Are you okay, Erza?" Grey asked.<p>

"She is hot, must be a fever," Lily said as he placed a paw on my forehead without my consent.

"She was okay a few moments ago," Gajeel stated.

"Perhaps she acquired it after taking a bath. She was in there longer than the three of us," Lily tried explaining.

"Tsk. Women and their hygienic ways. Always a cause for many bad things," the dragonslayer muttered.

"I think I should go down stairs and see if they got some medicine for her," Grey said as he stood up from his bed.

But I stopped him before he could even get three steps away from the bed.

"No, you don't have to!" I shouted, "I am fine! And I will be fine in the morning. It has just been a long day and I lack sleep. No need for you to fret!"

"But Erza, you-" Grey started to which again I cut him off.

"I said it is unnecessary!" I gave more authority in my tone, "I will sleep this off! Turn off the lights and good night!" I immediately laid on my bed, my blanket wrapped tightly around me trying real hard to die down the voices of my companions.

"What should we do?" I heard Grey asked.

"Nothing. She said she'll sleep it off. No point in worry about it," Gajeel's voice was heard next.

"That's quite harsh even for you," Lily told him.

"What? She's the one who said it, not me!"

"What if she doesn't get well tomorrow, what will we do by then?"

"Then she'll stay in bed and we do the job without her. It's gonna be her fault that she has a weak body."

"Erza isn't weak metal head. She'll be fine by tomorrow, just you see."

"Then you shouldn't be worried about her if you're so sure, stripper."

There was long silence after that, before Grey's voice resounded again.

"I'm going to bed," he announced, I saw half of the room lights go out.

"Goodnight Grey," Lily said.

"G'night Lily. You too metal head." I heard a grunt after that.

"Well, I guess I should get some shut eyes too. I'll be turning off the lights if you don't mind," Lily said.

"Go ahead. I got a light anyway," I heard Gajeel say.

"Don't stay up too long we got a long day tomorrow," Lily said turning off the remaining light of the room also earning another grunted reply from the dragonslayer.

The room was finally filled with silence. I took a few calming breaths before slowly sneaking a peak from my sheets towards the bed across me by the window that was currently occupied by the iron dragonslayer that made my heart beat so hard earlier. He was now back to his position earlier, and was reading the book again, he had a lacrima light on one hand that gave a dim glow to allow him to read. I would've scolded him for such ill treatment towards his eyes but once again I felt my heart race which confused me even more. I mean I can't even see the man clearly yet I am fantasizing about him. This is not normal, but I just couldn't explain why. So I simply decided that I shouldn't worry too much of it at the moment. And instead I decided on focusing more on our mission tomorrow. Ignoring the crazy urge to jump on the man at that moment, I turned around and hid under the covers again. I forced myself to calm down by counting sheeps. In a matter of seconds I black out, indicating that I had surrendered to sleep.

Normal POV

A shadow crouched on the roof top of the opposite building of the hotel. The shadow had been there for quite some time now and was silently observing the Fairy tail mages. A few hours ago it had received orders from their esteemed leader to watch over the group and look for some form of weakness. It had been waiting for a long time that it got bored and decided to play with the mind of one of the mages, the only female one to be exact. You see this shadow had a very unique form of magic, a lost magic that enables it to make its intended victims feel emotions that usually drives them to do stupid to crazy to insane things. It had wanted the redheaded one to sexually attack the pierced faced one, but it seem it didn't go that way. The redheaded one was very strong willed and had resisted its magic. This was the down fall of its magic because if the intended victims are strong willed they can easily break from its hold on them. She was very annoyed at the turn of events. Perhaps it should've chosen the pierced faced one to do the attack instead of the redheaded one, maybe something fun would've happened.

"I hope you didn't do anything to ruin our plans now, Mearin," a voice of man was heard from behind the shadow.

The shadow turned and saw a cloaked man standing behind it. "Nooo~~~ I didn't, but I did try to get the redheaded one to make love with our target. But she was a resilient one that one," the shadow said.

"Well I am glad she is resilient or you could've broken our cover."

"No I wouldn't!" The shadow said in a whiny tone.

"Yes, you would've. Anyway, boss wants us all back. He wants us to help prepare the site."

"Okey, dokey!" the shadow replied before disappearing into the night.

The cloaked one had taken his time to do a quick check on their target who seem totally oblivious that he was being watched. A sinister smile formed on the lips of the cloaked one, before like his companion disappeared into the darkness of the night.

Gajeel was a man of instincts mostly because it was engraved to his being by his dragon mentor. So when those instincts react he never found it in him to ignore it. He knew someone was watching him, he just couldn't pinpoint from where. He tried smelling the air for anything new or listening to his surroundings but nothing. There was nothing he could see amiss. His instincts never once failed him before so he asked why would it start now. No it hasn't failed him. The only reason why he couldn't find who was watching him was obviously because they were really good in hiding. But as he complimented the skills of whoever was watching him, he instantly felt empty, like whoever was there was no longer there and the instincts that told him that a threat was near had lulled a little.

He'd wonder more about why this was so but he found such a thing pointless. "No real reason to dwell on such things," he said then continued reading his book.

But despite his nonchalance and indifference of the situation he was very much wary of his situation. He knew that he wasn't imagining that someone watching him, not just once but twice in that one night. He smelled trouble brewing his way. But he wasn't afraid. He was Gajeel 'Kurogani' Redfox, an iron dragonslayer and a Fairy tail mage. He would face whatever trouble head on like he always did and with a smile. Gihee!

A/N: Hehehe, finished with the first chapter next one will up soon so don't worry. Anyway hoped you all like it. If you don't please don't be shy and tell me why. I really love Fairy tail and I want to improve my writing on them. Also just a quick moment to inform you guys this fic is after the Grand Magic Games but before Tartaros Arc so I won't be doing any reference from those parts yet. But I will get there eventually if I get a mission that would suit such part of the story line. Also if you guys are interested I am open to job and mission suggestions. So feel free to put one for me okay? Love you all and thanks for reading! Please review! 


End file.
